


The Gay Pharmacy AU

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is gay, F/F, Fareeha makes her even more gay, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: Angela Ziegler, the happy pharmacist, who also happens to be gay, gets extremely flustered when she meets a new customer in her store.





	The Gay Pharmacy AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit less... serious than what I normally write, but a friend really wanted me to post this, so here it is I guess.

Angela Ziegler was living a happy little gay life in a quiet town. She worked in a pharmacy, customers came and went by, and she had a nice little chat with everyone. She was busy helping people, which is all she had ever wanted to do in her life. She was satisfied.

Then, one day, a new customer entered the shop. The pharmacy was empty until then, and Angela was sitting in the back room, sorting different kinds of medicine from the new shipment that had just arrived. She heard the comfortable melody of the doorbell, and rose from her seat cheerfully to go and take her position behind the counter.

She immediately froze as she saw the tall, muscular brown-skinned woman standing behind the counter. She was looking out the window and hadn’t seen Angela, but now at the sound of her steps she turned around. Angela was panicking. The friendly smile that the woman gave her almost made her heart stop, and she had a hard time willing herself to tear her eyes away from her incredibly well-built body. Angela walked behind the counter with shaking legs, and had to grip the counter to keep herself from falling over. Luckily, the cash machine and the brochures laid out were covering up her knuckles, which were quickly becoming white as her nails dug into the edge of the counter.

“H-hi. How may…” She gulped. “How may I help you?” She managed a weak smile, and looked up at the stranger, who was still wearing a friendly expression.

As she started speaking, Angela noticed how beautiful and soft her voice was, yet there was some kind of subtle determination in it. “Hi! I accidentally cut myself a bit while chopping wood today. I would have gone to the hospital, but this was much closer. It’s nothing serious, just a little cut, I’d just like some band-aids and some kind of cream for it if possible.” The entire time she was speaking, Angela had a hard time getting the image of the stranger chopping wood in a flannel shirt out of her head. This was not good. At the last sentence, though, her medical instinct kicked in, and she could finally focus on something else other than the rather inappropriate thoughts she had been having.

“Oh, I see. Could you show me where it is?” She realized the potential implications of her demand no sooner than she said it, but thankfully it seemed like the cut was on the stranger’s arm, and not somewhere more intimate. Just as she was starting to gather herself, the other nodded, and reached up to the zipper on her jacket.

Angela watched in horror as the other took off her jacket, confirming her suspicions that her musculature was absolutely perfect. She was standing there in a sleeveless shirt, which was a bit small even, because one could easily make out the chiseled stomach below the fabric. The toned muscles moved swiftly as she threw the jacket onto one of the chairs, and turned back towards the paralyzed pharmacist. _Angela could no longer hear the birds chirping outside._ She gulped, and shook her head slightly to recover before the other finished unwrapping the small bandage which was covering a part of her upper arm.

Angela managed to walk around the counter with relative ease, only bumping into it once. The stranger held out her arm, showing her the cut. “It’s not that bad, really, but still, I thought it best to get it checked out.”

Upon closer inspection, Angela determined that the cut wasn’t too deep, but if not bandaged properly it could fester easily. “Okay, it’s really not that bad, thankfully it doesn’t require stitching, I’ll just clean it out a bit and bandage it properly, and you should be good to go. Wait here for a moment, please.”

The other smiled nodded, and Angela felt her gaze upon herself as she made her way to the back room of the pharmacy.

She had to take a moment to gather herself as she leaned against one of the medical cupboards. Her head was still racing and she could feel her heart beating furiously beneath her chest. _You’re so hopelessly gay, Angela._

She sighed and went on to search for the things she needed, grabbing a first-aid pack and a small bottle of medical disinfectant, and after finding them she headed back to the reception area. She felt a bit more collected this time, knowing what to expect, and she even managed to look somewhat graceful as she made her way back to the counter while balancing the tray in her hands.

“Here, this I will use this to clean the wound, it will prevent the wound from festering, and I’ll put a bandage over it that you will have to keep on for three days. Could you sit down at that table please?” She gestured towards the small table near the large windows of the waiting area.

They walked over to the table, and Angela put down the items she was carrying. They sat across from each other, and she prepared herself mentally for the challenge that was lying ahead of her. She had to _touch_ her. She shivered a bit at the thought, but she was not deterred, on the contrary, overcoming her initial embarrassment she actually wanted to feel the beautiful brown skin of this woman. _Could she be single perhaps?_

She shook her head slightly, because those were not appropriate thoughts to be having right now. She had to concentrate. “Alright, first I’ll just clean out the wound, this might sting a bit.” The other nodded and smiled softly. Angela got to work, her experienced hands quickly patching up the cut. After making sure the wound was clean, she took out a large sterilized dressing and pressed it onto the cut. Finally, she wrapped a clean bandage around the stranger’s arm.

“There, this’ll keep it from festering. I think it should heal well enough in a few days. If… If any complications arise, feel free to come back here, I’d be, um, happy to help again...” Her fingers may have lingered on the stranger’s arm for a bit too long, but she didn’t seem to mind. They stood up, Angela awkwardly trying to thinking of something to say before having her thoughts cut off by a friendly smile which made her legs go weak.

“Thanks for everything. It was nice meeting you.” Her eyes flicked down to her nametag. “Angela. I’m Fareeha, by the way. Maybe we’ll see each other sometime again.” She winked, and walked out of the pharmacy as Angela was trying to gather herself enough to ask if there was anything else she could help her with. She watched as Fareeha put her helmet on, got onto her motorbike and sped off into the sunset. Angela had never felt so gay in her life.


End file.
